


Black Ink

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine it Brienne, Our co-workers coming into this copy room with no idea of what went on here. Only us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Theme day five: Black. 
> 
> Yeah i'm late. sorry.

Brienne hurried as she made her way toward the copy room, silently cursing under her breath because she was once again running late. “Jaime is going to kill me.” She muttered to herself as she swiped her key card in order to gain entry. As soon as the door clicked open, the all too familiar beeping sound touched her ears, alerting her that something was wrong. 

“Shit!” She hissed. She stared down at the touch screen as it mockingly informed her there was a paper jam in the copier. Leaning down, she opened the front panel and peeked inside. She reached inside and attempted to pull out the jammed piece of paper. She gently pulled, cursing under her breath when a tiny piece ripped off. She reached inside again. 

“I’ll be down in one minute she says.” 

Brienne jumped from the sound of that familiar voice. She briefly glanced over her shoulder to see Jaime leaning against the doorway as always looking like he’d stepped off the cover of a magazine. “I’m sorry.” She said, glancing back into the copier. She pulled on the piece of paper again, frowning when it didn’t budge. “I just had to print one more thing.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Which is why you were given an assistant.” 

She twisted a few levers this way and that, still pulling on the piece of paper. “I sent her home.” She growled in frustration. “Are you going to stand there looking good or are you going to assist me?” 

Jaime grinned. “I think I’ll stand here looking good, also I’m enjoying the incredible view.” 

She rolled her eyes and continued yanking. She jumped up in surprise as she felt a hand brush against her ass. She swung around to face Jaime who had moved from the doorway and was now standing in front of her. His eyes had darkened considerably and she knew that look. “Seriously?” 

Jaime shrugged. “You’re bending over,” He said. “And this is my favorite pencil skirt.” 

She knew that. It’s one of the reasons she’d decided to wear it to work today, but that’s beside the point. “Jaime, we’re at work!” 

“Please,” He scoffed. “We’re alone, and besides that has never stopped up before.” 

That was also true. They’d made love numerous times in his office, her office, the conference room, even the men’s bathroom that one time. They’d never made love in the copy room though. She bit her lip in consideration. 

Jaime’s gaze darkened either further. “Imagine it Brienne, Our co-workers coming into this copy room with no idea of what went on here.Only us” 

Decision made. Brienne cupped his face in her large hands and pulled him closer. 

Jaime groaned as their mouths kissed one another hungrily. He stepped backward, pushing her back against the copier as their tongues dueled against each other. His hands went to work, sliding her pencil skirt up her thighs. He pulled away from her mouth. “I’ve been thinking about you since our meeting this morning.” 

She whimpered as his fingers slid into the waistband of her underwear. She was wet already, embarrassingly so, but she didn’t care. 

“Fuck!” Jaime groaned. “Always so wet for me Brienne, I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Brienne’s hands quickly worked on the buttons of his pants. She shoved them down as he lifted her leg. “Come on, come on.” She breathed pulling him closer. She whimpered as he pushed inside. 

Jaime wasted no time in setting the pace, fucking her hard and fast.

“Yes.” She moaned as his thrusts deepened, his pace quickening. His cock was hitting that spot deep inside of her. She could feel her pleasure rising. She wouldn’t last long. “Jaime!” she cried out. 

Jaime groaned as she became even slicker. He tightened his hold on her hip as he continued thrusting, chasing his own climax. He came with a groan, resting his forehead against her own as he tried to catch his breath. “That was-“ He trailed off when she nodded her agreement. 

He gently lowered her leg and kissed her chin before stepping back. He fixed his pants, watching as she pulled her skirt down. “We missed our reservation.” He complained. 

“Yeah well,” She trailed off as she met his gaze, a small smile coming onto her lips. “Jaime-” She giggled. 

“What?” Jaime asked, unaware of the black smudges of black toner ink on his face, lips, and chin

END


End file.
